My Mini Stories
by Hooters45
Summary: See how I live with my OC's when I'm with them, and when they are alone.
1. Message

**Here is another story from the second youngest author in this website. My 10 year sister joined, but she is too lazy to write stories. I will put some of messages and others will be plain random. So enjoy**

* * *

><p>You see me sitting in a chair reading a book of how to win a million in 2 days.<p>

Me: Oh, hello. I'm here to give you an important message!

Zer0: How important?

Me: Well...Wait a mintue, how did you get in my mind?

Zer0: You left the door open again.

Me: Son of-... Who else came in here?

Zer0: Just me, the others are asleep.

Me: Good, I'm here to say that I want new and other readers to write new HTF stories!

Zer0: Why in the hell are you telling people to write new Happy Tree Friends stories?

Me: Simple, I want HTF to the most stories in the cartoon category! And I'm talking about more stories than Avatar

Zer0: Why?

Me: Because I want to! So make new stories!

Fluffy then shows up

Fluffy: Can a twin get some sleep here!

Me: Go away

Fluffy: Why?

Me: Because I hate you!

Fluffy: If you hate me, then why did you created me?

Me: Because I want a OC that I can hate!

Fluffy rolls his eyes and leaves.

Me: Write more stories!

Zer0: Don't listen to him, you don't have to make more stories for HTF so it can be the top cartoon in the cartoon category do you?

Me: Don't listen to him

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but it's a start. I will try to update soon<strong>


	2. Chores

Zer0, Jessie, Chris, Fluffy, Drinky, and Stinky were eating breakfast on the living room watching Jackass.

"Can we please change the channel, I don't like this show," complained Fluffy.

"Sshh, this is the best part!" Zer0 said while hushing him.

After a couple of seconds all the guys and Jessie burst into laughter. They were laughing for a full 10 minutes when they realized Fluffy was about to grab the remote. Stinky managed to get before he did.

"Stinky, can you give ME the remote?" Fluffy asked

"No," Stinky answered

"Why are you being such an ass today?" Fluffy asked again

"I don't know? But why are you one every day?" Stinky answered again.

"Bastard, where's Carlos anyway?" Fluffy asked the rest of the group.

"He told me that he's out of his mind so he can finish his homework," Zer0 answered

"What! He should writing! I blame the government for this conspiracy!" Drinky said

"Are you drunk again?" Jessie asked

"Noooooooo-yes," Drinky answered while collapsing.

"Hey Stinky, how did it felt to crap and piss your pants in your sleep yesterday?" Fluffy asked in an annoying tune.

"You know I was a baby yesterday and you know that a change once a day because 45 couldn't make up his mind!" Stinky yelled.

"Ok everyone shut up! Carlos gave us something to while he's gone. I have to clean the toilet; Stinly has to rotten Justin Bibber…

"What the f*** does that mean?" Stinky interrupted.

"Carlos kidnapped him and trapped him in his mind closet. Jessie has to clean her room, Drinky has guard 45's beer case, Chris has to guard the recording studio, and Fluffy has to listen to Rebecca Black's Friday," Zer0 said as he caught a breath.

"WTF!" Fluffy angrily yelled.

"Shut up and do the chores!" Zer0 said as the group split up.

Zer0 was walking his way to the bathroom as he stop and looked at a mirror. He closed his eyes for about 3 seconds, when he opened them; his reflection was his second personality, Slim "Shady" Jeff.

"I can't believe it, your letting Carlos push you around!" Shady said shaking his head.

"Well, he can take me out of this world! I if I go, you go," Zer0 said while glaring at his other personality.

"When are you going to step up to yourself? I mean look at you, you can't even do a single push up!" complained Shady as he crossed his arms.

"Look dude, I was made this way, and you don't like it, then you better get use to it!" Zer0 said proudly

"You want to be like that? Then be my guest. I never thought that you wore Aidin's panties by the way" said Shady smiling.

Zer0 just punched the mirror and it shattered.

"Damn it! I get 7 years of bad luck!" complained Zer0.

As Zer0 inside the bathroom, he failed to notice a small note on the door. It read: _Yo Zer0, I forgot to tell you that my mom went in there while you guys were asleep._

After a good 5 seconds, Zer0 burst out of the bathroom holding his nose; His eyes were tearing up because the smell was just terrible.

"Well, my bad luck charm is finally working isn't it?" Zer0 said to himself as he went inside the cleaning supplies closet.

He came out in a full protected chemical suit and began walking to the bathroom.

"I hope this suit is strong enough," Zer0 said while he went inside the bathroom.

Another 3 seconds later, Zer0 came out with just his blue boxers on.

"Come on! How can the suit melt! I need something stronger!

A couple of minutes later, he send Lumpy to fix the toilet, but was surprise that he never came out. Zer0 was starting to be very piss, before he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

><p>Stinky was in the closet and saw Justin tied up.<p>

"Are you here to rescue me?" Justin asked as he smiled.

Stinky just open his tail and sprayed Justin with his spray.

"Why are people doing this to me! It was just a song!" Justin cried

"Well, you should have never made the f***ing song!" Stinky said as he sprayed him again.

"Leave me alone!" Justin yelled.

Stinky just kept spraying and punching him on the jaw.

* * *

><p>Jessie was in her room, looking at the mess she made. She hates cleaning up her room, but she wanted it clean at the same time. She put her clothes in the hamper, but there was still a lot crap around her room. (Not literary)<p>

"What the hell am I going to do" she whispered to herself.

She then got an idea as she grabbed her pink cell phone; she dialed a number and waited.

"Hey, I need your help," she said as she heard a hello.

"What do you need?" the person on the other line said.

"I need help to clean my room, and I figure you well make this chore a lot quicker," Jessie said as she's looking around her messy room.

"Fine, where are you anyway?" the person asked.

"I'm in Carlos45's mind, just ask him if you go up here," Jessie said

The phone then cut its self and I was on the other line.

"Don't even think about asking Petunia to help you," I then hanged up.

"Damn!" Jessie yelled throwing her phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Drinky was standing in front of the beer case. He kept looking at the most delicious, most tastiest, most awesome beer in the-<p>

"You know, you're not helping! Drinky yelled at the narrator.

Sorry, don't get your pants up.

"Hhhhmmmm, I wonder if Carlos will mind if I just drink one," Drinky said as he open the case and drank one bottle.

Drinky's eyes grew wide, and he started to giggle.

"This s very gooooooddddddddd," Driny said as he kept looking at the other beers.

"Carlos is a bastard! This is now my beer!" Drinky said as he grabbed 4 more bottles.

He drank all of the bottles in just 3 minutes.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwww, I'm out of beer!" Drinky complained as he threw one of the empty bottles.

"What the heeeelllllll am I going to do now?" Drinky asked,

He looks around and then collapsed.

* * *

><p>Chris was in the recording studio, he was looking at all the songs Carlos had.<p>

"Damn! These are all of my favorite songs!" Chris said.

As he looked around and saw something that made him stared at awe. It was Eminem new album, the one that Chris hasn't heard yet. Before he can grab it, he saw a note from his creator. It read: _Chris, I know you love Eminem, but touch or hear it, because I'm worried you will bring out Shady again. PS, tell Fluffy that he sucks._

"F***!" Chris said as he threw the note in the trash.

He needed to hear at least one song, so he popped it into a boom box and listen to the song. Unknowable to him, the boom box was next to a vent. The other side of the vent was Zer0 looking piss; Zer0 heard the song and started twitching nonstop. He then threw himself in the closet, and came out 5 seconds later. This time, his hat was backwards and he had sunglasses.

"Let's see what Shady can do today," Shady said as he started to walk in a random direction.

Fluffy was in a chair, tied up and gagged. He was listening to Friday, and he was sick of it.

'The song will end in one more minute! Hold it together Fluffs!' But Fluffy saw someone walk up to him, it was Slim "Shady" Jeff.

"Why hello Fluffy, enjoying the song?" Shady said looking in Fluffy's eyes.

Fluffy was shaking his head, trying to tell him to go away. But Shady just went to the CD player, and held his figure on top of the repeat button, the button that will make the song repeat over and over again! Fluffy was begging for Shady to not push the button, but Shady ignore him and pushed it.

"Ops" he said and left.

* * *

><p>I then came inside my mind and looked around. I saw Fluffy dead because he has been listening to Friday for 5 hours straight. I then walk to the recording studio and saw Chris listening to Eminem, I stared at the boom box and it blew up. I then gave Chris a glare and continue walking; I pass Jessie's room which has Jessie in the floor dead.<p>

'hhhhmmmm, by looking at the knife in her hand and the blood wrist, she committed suicide to avoid cleaning her room' I thought as I continue walking.

I saw Stinky right next a dead Justin Bibber, I went up to him and handled him 50 bucks and I countine walking. I saw Drinky on the floor with my beer case empty.

"Ssssssssoooorrrrrrryyyyyy," said a still drunk Drinky.

I ignored him and continued walking; I then spotted Shady reading the newspaper. He didn't notice me, so I slash some water all over his head.

"What the hell!" said the returning Zer0.

"You didn't clean the bathroom didn't you," I asked him.

"I tried everything, but nothing works. Besides, Shady got me again," Zer0 said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

I signed and return everything back to normal, with my beer case full again, my boom box fixed, Drinky no longer drunk, Jessie alive, Justin Bibber still dead, Fluffy alive, and my toilet fixed.

"There, everything is fixed and normal. And I got to leave a babysitter for you and the others.

Zer0 laughed as he went to bed.


	3. Babysitter

**Here is another chapter! This story will have like about 8 or 10 chapters, because I have to finish my award show and Truth or Dare fic. After I'm done, I will make a HUGE story based on one of the Hollywood Undead songs. So enjoy this chapter **

* * *

><p>Zer0, Jessie, Chris, Fluffy, Drinky, Deuce, and Kim were waiting for Carlos and the babysitter he hired for them.<p>

"You had to slit your wrist so you won't clean your room didn't you Jessie," Zer0 said with a bored tune.

"Well, we wouldn't be with a babysitter if Chris didn't play Eminem!" Jessie yelled at Chris.

"Hey, I didn't drink all of Carlos's beer," Chris said looking at Drinky.

"Whatever," said Drinky putting his head down.

Kim was keep staring at Zer0, making him very uncomfortable. This made Kim grinned, but it only made Fluffy more jealous. I then came with a baby Stinky in my arms while Flippy came in.

"Alright everyone, I have to raise money to see Hollywood Undead Live after my birthday. So I have Flippy here to watch you guys," I said as I gave Flippy the baby.

"I will see you in a couple of hours. If Flippy flips out, then get Shady out! I said as I left my mind.

Flippy looked at my OC's, and started to clear his throat.

"Ok, I know that most of you know me when I kill you, but I'm here to stay with you guys for a couple of hours. So do you what you normal do," he said while putting the baby down.

_2 Minutes Later_

Kim was running after Zer0, Drinky was on a drunk rampage, Fluffy and Deuce were horse playing, Jessie was texting non-stop, Chris rapping to himself, and behind them, Stinky was mimicking Chris. Flippy was on the couch as he starts to call me.

"Hello" I said.

"Dude! How do you live with this shit?" Flippy yelled out the other line.

"You called me for that? You interrupted me from robbing Sh-I mean opening my new bar in Alaska," I said. I was in a ski mask holding a gun Shaq's neck while Shaq is in his knees and has his hands up in defeat.

"What the hell are you doing in Alaska?" Flippy asked.

"Just bring out Evil and make him take control!" I said as I hang up.

"Now Shaq, tell me where the money is!" I said with my gun still in his neck.

"Come on man! Don't kill me! I have a life to live!" Shaq said while crying

"Shut up and give me the money!" I yelled.

I accidently shot the gun and Shaq fell in the floor dead.

"Ops" I said as I climbed out the window.

* * *

><p>As Flippy put the phone back in his pocket, he thought of what I said. So Flippy got a knife and kept looking at it until his eyes turned yellow and his teeth sharpened. When everyone heard Evil's roar, everyone froze and stared at Evil.<p>

"Listen up, I'm in charge and you got to listen to me! If you don't…" Evil then grabbed Stinky's head and crushed the poor baby's skull with his bare hands.

Everyone nods as they continue looking at Evil. Suddenly, Deuce coughed and Evil snapped his neck.

" No running and smiling in my rules! IS THAT CLEAR!" Evil yelled making everyone sat down and nodded as fast as they can. Evil then left to use the bathroom.

"What should we do now?" asked Jessie looking at the others.

"L-let's play hide and seek," suggested Chris.

Everyone decided that Kim would count while everybody hide.

As Kim was counting, Evil came out of the bathroom and saw Kim and slit her throat.

"They want to play hide and seek? Well, I make it their last game," Evil said as he formed an evil grin.

Fluffy was hiding behind the recording studio. He was hoping Kim would find him so he can tell her how he feels, and then HE can make Zer0 jealous for having his EX. But then he heard the Friday the 13th song played. He was now starting to become scared as he walked out of the recording studio looking for someone who might be trying to prank him.

"I-is somebody there?" Fluffy asked in a frightening tone.

Then Evil jumped out of nowhere and stabbed him in the heart. Jessie saw the whole thing and texted Zer0 on what she saw. Before Zer0 can reply, Evil stabbed Jessie in between the eyes and left to find the others. Drinky was in the bar drinking again and was keep asking the waiter for a refill, but there is not even a waiter in the bar.

"You lllllaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzyyyyyyy aaaaassssssssssssss! I'll get the beer myself!" Drinky yelled as he got up and refilled his beer.

But Evil was right behind him, and put Drinky in a sleeperhold. Drinky tried to get free, but passed out 2 minutes later. After chocking Drinky for 8 minutes, Evil let go of Drinky and saw the dead corpse fell.

* * *

><p>Zer0 and Chris were hiding in the basement inside a crate that read "<em>My Old Shit<em>" and they were both fascinated of my junk.

"I never knew that Carlos used to have a ponytail when he was 3!" whispered Zer0 who was reading my memory book.

"I wonder why Carlos told us to bring out Shady when Evil flips out, and told Evil to flip out to keep us in control? So does that mean we bring Shady out?" whispered Chris.

"I don't want to bring him out, he makes my life hell," whispered Zer0.

Just then, Chris's phone rang, the ringtone happened to be Eminem's song, Not Afraid.

Zer0's eyes twitched non-stop as Chris tried to turn off his phone.

Evil heard Chris's phone go on and went inside the basement, he found the crate and was prepare to open it. But when he opened it and tried to stab somebody, a hand grabbed the knife and was resisting. Evil then looked at the person who was resisting; it was Slim "Shady" Jeff. With half of his might, Shady pushed Evil off of him and jumped out of the crate.

"Wow, a fucking green bear that fucking kills people, how fucking original! You kind of remind me of that gummy bear on Youtube, all you have to do is wear your yellow underwear and me call you that everyday," Shady mocked.

Evil's training is now going to be put to the test; his life goal is to have Shady's head in a stick and was prepared with a kendo stick. As Evil ran to tackle Sahdy with his stike, but Shady just moved a couple of inches and stick out his foot. Evil trip and landed inside the crate, Shady quickly grabbed the lid and locked it on the crate; Shady then grabbed a lighter and set the crate on fire.

* * *

><p>After I arrived 3 hours later with about large object in my bag, I saw Shady and Chris watching South Park and the others dead.<p>

"Evil is dead, isn't he?" I asked as I stuff my bag in the closet.

"Yep, what's in the bag," Shady asked pointing to the closet.

"Oh it's a cors-MONEY! Yeah, money," I said nervously as I splashed water in Shady's face.

"You know, can splash a little bit of water instead of a whole cup!" Zer0 complained as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, but this way is more fun," I laughed as left Zer0 wiping his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Before people leave reviews of why I choose to rob Shaq, is because I thought it would be funny if a 13 year old brought a 5 foot guy to his knees. I will update about every weekend. <strong>


	4. Search of The Lost PSP

**Ok, this were I will leave one hint of what the title will be in my HUGE story. So please enjoy as I continue my Happy Tree Friends Award Show.**

* * *

><p>Fluffy, Chris, and Zer0 were watching a random channel in the TV, and they looked bored.<p>

"I'm…So…BORED!" yelled Zer0 who is sitting upside down due to boredom.

"Where are the others?" Fluffy asked finally realizing that they were the only guys in the house.

"Jessie went to see Justin Beaver, Kim said something about getting me back, Deuce is at the gym, and Drinky is at the All You Can Drink Bar," Zer0 said as watch the ceiling fan spin.

"Man, I never been this bored since I went to Mexico for a vacation, that place fucking sucked," said Fluffy

Chris then punched him and took his seat.

"You better watch what you say about my town bitch!" Chris yelled at Fluffy.

I then burst through the roof and looked at my OC's.

"Can you stop doing that? You gave Kim lots breakdowns by destroying the roof everyday," Fluffy yelled at me.

"It's my mind and I can do whatever I want with it!" I yelled back "Since you guys are the only ones here, I want you to look for my PSP around the house and I need you guys to find it," I said while looking at the damages of the roof.

"Why the hell do you want us to look for something you lost?" Fluffy asked in annoying tune that wants to make you rip his guts apart.

"Because I can make you guys do whatever I tell!" I answered as I flew back to the sky.

"Great! You had to annoy him away!" Zer0 said angrily.

"He didn't tell us where he last used it!" Chris said as he started to rip his hair.

"Sorry, but let's split up and find that game system! Fluffy said as he went in a random direction. Zer0 and Chris went their separate ways.

Zer0 was checking my bedroom; he saw pictures of how he and the others were originally suppose to look like, until he hired an artist to make them look like they are today. He searched my closet, but he found used tissue paper and some old WWE posters.

"Where the hell will a 13 year boy leave his portable game system?" Zer0 ask himself as he stumbled across a mirror. His reflection was once again Slim "Shady" Jeff.

"You're still letting Carlos push you around again?" Shady said to Zer0 with him smacking Zer0 across the head.

"He owns me dude! Besides, he is better than parents at this job," Zer0 said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just think about it, when he dies he will sell you to his sister, and she will sell you to somebody else, and you will be living with a random person when a random owner sells you before that person dies! You will be owned forever!" Shady yelled at his counterpart.

"Can we please stop talking, it's kind of weird when I talk to a mirror," Zer0 said as Shady disappeared.

Zer0 then went to my bed and pulled the covers, he saw my phone with 200 new messages and a picture of Megan Fox.

"What the hell am I suppose to dude," he said as he put his hands in his face.

* * *

><p>Zer0 wasn't the only one without luck; Chris has been searching for a fricking hour but still can't find the PSP.<p>

"Where would you leave a PSP in a big fucking house like this?" Chris yelled as he punched a hole through the wall.

"And now I wonder why Carlos45 decided to make his walls out of cardboard instead of bricks," Chris asked himself as he continued the search.

In the other end of the hall, Fluffy was desperately looking for the system so he can bribe Carlos into making do whatever he wants.

"I still can't believe that Carlos made it to 8th grade," Fluffy said as he checked the bathroom, kitchen and basement.

As he was looking, he saw a toy grenade and started to mess with it for a while. He then pulled the fake plug and was pretending to throw it. Truth is, that was a REAL grenade, and it then exploded and took half of Fluffy's face.

Zer0 heard the explosion from the bathroom, until he ignored it after he saw my PSP under the cabinet. But it was a fake PSP which was made by Jessie, Zer0 angrily threw it across the room, it went through Chris's eyes and he fell dead.

"Ah shit!" Zer0 yelled.

An hour later, I came through the broken roof and I saw Zer0 in the couch looking tried.

"Sorry dude, I couldn't find it! Chris and Fluffy died, and Shady thinks you're trying to control my life, an-

"Dude! Calm down before you get a seizure! I forgot that I left my PSP in my pocket, so I accidently send you guys into some apeshit," I said as I try to calm him down.

"What? You mean all this time-

"Yep, soooooo… See you tomorrow!" I said as I headed to my bedroom, leaving Zer0 looking like a dumbass.

* * *

><p><strong>If you think you found the hint of my HUGE story title, then PM me and I will tell you if you gussed it or not.<strong>


	5. TV 14 Wrestling is Awesome!

**Uploaded this in my Blackberry, and published on my parents laptop.**

* * *

><p>I'm in my couch not moving a muscle and I'm twitching every minute.<p>

"What's wrong with Carlos?" Zer0 asked as he tried to figure out what's wrong with me.

"Hey took the math scantron test 2 days ago," Johnny told Zer0.

"What the heck is the math scantron test?" Jennie asked Johnny

"It's a test in the computer, if you get wrong answers than the test gets easier, but if you answer them right than the questions gets harder," explained Johnny

"By just looking at him, you can see that it cracked him," said Stinky

"I know, I took him to see the Lion King in 3D yesterday, but he still acted like this," Jessie said feeling my head.

Zer0 then grew a smile in his face and grabbed a glass of water, he splashed it in my face. This woke me up, but it made me angry as I glared at him.

"Now you know how I feel like when you throw water at MY face!" Zer0 yelled.

"You're talking to the guy who can take away from fanfiction and send you to gay prono movie!" I yelled.

Zer0 then puke all over the floor, I signed as I snapped my figures and the floor quickly cleaned itself. I then look at Zer0 with the 'look what you did' look.

"I guess I'll shut up now," Zer0 said with shame.

"That's better," I said as I got up from the couch and and looked at my OC's.

"So, are you gonna tell us what's your new HUGE story will be about?" Wildly asked.

"Maybe around Spring or Winter I'll tell you. Anyways, since I can't find a babysitter for you guys, I decide to watch you guys myself," I said as I put my hands in my pocket.

"You are an ass!" Cranky yelled as he stared at me without looking at me.

"Stare at me like that again and I will make sure you never see the light again," I said smiling at him.

Cranky groaned and went to the bathroom. Everyone can hear him screaming in rage and the breaking of glass and other stuff.

"Alrighty then, Randy! I want you to get my White Sox's hat!" I saif to Randy.

Randy wasn't EVEN listening to me, he was to busy checking his facebook in his computer watch. So I grabbed his watch and burned it by spiting on it. He bented down and cried after seeing what I did to his conputer watch.

"If you get my hat then I'll rebuild it!" I said in a Rocky accent.

This got him to get my hat in just 2 seconds, so I snapped my figures and he got his computer watch back.

"Do whatever you want, I just want to relax and think about more idea's for my HUGE Story," I said as I sat in my couch in my thinking voice.

"Dude, don't you have an important message or something?" Zer0 asked.

"Oh yeah! I wnat you guys to know that I will stop making OC's for a while and right upcoming stories in my profile! Just click on my name and scroll down to see the stories I'm planing on making!

"So, wanna watch WWE?" Jennie asked as she sat beside me.

"Sure! Everyone, get some food so we can watch WWE back in the attidue era!" I said as I grabbed the remote and Jennie got up to get some food and drinks.

Kim tried to grabbed some soda's, but she dropped and took ALL of her time to pick them up. Zer0 walked and saw her ass, he shivered and continue to walk to the living room. Jennie, Cranky, Chris, Drinky, Stinky,

Johnny, and Randy did the same thing when they saw her ass. The only person who stopped and looked at her butt was Fluffy, who was drooling. After everyone got ready, I turned on the TV and put TV 14 wrestling.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short to me. I made a poll in my profile, do you think I'm that crazy? Vote now in Carlos45's profile or else I will get Satan to steal soul! See later!<strong>


End file.
